Relation Soldat et Capitaine
by Lisandra0210
Summary: Naruto est dans l'armée depuis 2 ans et son Capitaine n'est qu'autre que Sasuke Uchiha un homme connu pour sa froideur légendaire mais quand Sasuke demande à Naruto de venir un soir dans son bureau que peut il arriver.
1. Chapter 1

**Relation Soldat à Capitaine**

**OS**

_2 ans que je suis dans l'armée, 2 ans que je supportes Sasuke Uchiha._

_Vous allez me dire c'est qui Sasuke Uchiha. Et bien c'est mon Capitaine qui à la réputation d'être froid et distant avec tous le monde mais attention quand c'est pour rabaisser les autres là pas de problème. Il faut savoir aussi qu'il est très beau ça je ne vous le cacherait pas ce qui lui vaut d'être très populaire du coté de la gente féminine. Par contre dut coté de la gente masculine là c'est zéro pointé. D'ailleurs tous le mondes c'est déjà demandé si il aimait les filles ou les garçons moi je m'en fiche un peu. Il est peut être beau mais voilà cela s'arrête là point._

_Tien encore un peu j'oubliais les bonnes manières je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, comme vous l'aurais compris je suis dans l'armée depuis 2 ans. Je suis blond aux yeux bleu c'est vrai c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un japonais avec les cheveux blond enfin c'est parfois mieux d'être un peu différent._

_"Aller Bande de mauviette"_

_Ah sa c'est Sasuke._

_"Courez plus vite"_

_Il ne changera jamais celui là_

_"Ma grand-mère coure plus vite que vous"_

_Je tiens à vous précisez que ça fait au moins 1 heure qu'on coure._

_"Aller on fait une pose"_

_Enfin Merci mon dieu_

_Je m'arrête de courir pour finir le tour en marchand._

_"Et bien Uzumaki on est à la relâche aujourd'hui"_

_"Non pas du tout"_

_J'arrive près de mes compagnons Neji et Kiba._

_"Je sens plus mes pieds"_

_"Aller Kiba fait pas ta chochote" répliquais-je_

_"Moi chochote, tu te moque de moi"_

_"Non pas le moins dut monde"_

_Je vois Neji remettre quelques une de ses mèches noires derrière ses oreilles. Neji est un bon ami on est sorti ensemble pendant 5 ans mais quand on est entré dans l'armée j'ai dus mettre fin à cette relation._

**_Flash back_**

_ Le soleil vient de se lever, les quelques rayons qui s'échappe de mes rideaux m'éblouit. Puis mon réveil sonne_

**_DRING DRING DRING_**

_Je pose ma main sur le bouton pour l'arrêter avant que ma tête explose. C'est à se moment que je regarde la photo posé juste à coté de mon réveil, je suis avec Neji qui n'arrête pas de rigoler pendant que je le chatouille, elle me fait toujours marrer cette photo._

_Je me lève de mon lit et va dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller puis quand j'ai finis je vais dans la cuisine pour me préparer un bon déjeuner comme il se doit puis met un manteau pour sortir dehors au moment ou je passe la porte le facteur arrive._

_"Tien Naruto tu tombes au bon moment j'ai une lettre pour toi"_

_"Tien bonjours Shikamaru"_

_Il s'arrête devant moi et me tend une lettre. Je remarque de suite le symbole de l'armée dessus._

_"Merci shika bonne journée"_

_"Oui bonne journée à toi aussi naru"_

_Je m'empresse d'ouvrir la lettre._

**_Cher Monsieur Uzumaki._**

**_Nous tenons à vous annoncez que votre candidature à l'armée à été recalée._**

**_Donc bienvenue à vous Monsieur Uzumaki dans l'armée._**

**_Vous faites partit officiellement de l'escadron S._**

**_Nous vous attendons au quartier générale de l'armée._**

**_Bien à vous !_**

**_Générale Tsunade!_**

_Je suis très heureux je fais enfin partie de l'armée YOUPIII!_

_Je dois tout de suite en parler à Neji._

_Je cours jusqu'à chez Neji. je Laisse le vent me fouetter le visage, c'est dans ces moments que je me sens libre. Arrivé devant la maison de Neji, je sonne à la porte. Après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvre sur mon chéri qui en me voyant sourit de toutes ses dents._

_"Naruto"_

_"Salut Neji"_

_Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement, je sens ses bras entourer mon cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Mais nous dûmes nous séparer par manque d'air. Neji se déplace pour me laisser entrer. J' attends qu'il referme la porte pour lui parler de la lettre. _

_"Neji je dois te parler"_

_"Oui je t'écoute"_

_"J'ai reçu ma lettre de l'armée je suis admis"_

_Tout à coup je vois le sourire habituelle de Neji disparaître._

_"OH c'est super Naruto"_

_"Tu vas bien Neji"_

_"Oui tout va bien c'est juste que moi aussi j'ai reçu la lettre"_

_"Et alors ?"_

_"j'ai aussi été admis"_

_"Mais c'est super"_

_"tu ne comprends pas Naruto"_

_Je ne comprends pas que veut il me dire._

_"Naruto on ne peut pas rester ensemble"_

_J'étais abasourdit _

_"Pourquoi on peut pas rester ensemble ?"_

_"Nous serons à l'armée les relations sont interdite là-bas"_

_"c'est juste pour ça que tu veux qu'on arrête ?"_

_"Et Bien..."_

_"Ou alors c'est juste parce que tu as honte"_

_Je peux lire sur le visage de Neji de la tristesse alors voilà la raison pour qu'on se sépare. Alors avec regret je dis._

_"Tu as peut être raison, si tu ne supportes pas de t'afficher avec moi c'est mieux qu'on arrête"_

_Je me retourne vers la porte et me dirige vers elle._

_"Attend Naruto"_

_J'ouvre la porte et la referme pour qu'il ne puisse plus dire un seul mot. Je sens des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. _

_C'est finit._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_"Uzumaki"_

_Je sors de mes pensées et détourne le regard vers la personne qui m'a appeler._

_"Alors Uzumaki on rêvasse"_

_"Non mon Capitaine"_

_Il s'approche de moi et touche mon visage._

_"Aller fait encore 1 tour et puis va te reposer"_

_Je sens mes joues devenir rouge._

_"Mer...Merci Capitaine"_

_Je fais le tour puis retourne dans mon dortoir pour pendre une douche et met mon uniforme. Quand je sors du dortoir Neji vient à ma rencontre_

_"Naruto le capitaine veut te voir"_

_"Okai"_

_Je me mets en marche direction le bureau du Capitaine._

_Arrivé devant je toque à la porte puis entend._

_"ENTRER"_

_j'ouvre la porte devant moi ce trouve le Capitaine qui est occupé à lire des documents._

_"Vous avez demander à me voir Capitaine"_

_"Oui"_

_Il se lève de son siège et se dirige vers moi._

_"Naruto as-tu déjà eut des relations"_

_Je rêve ou il m'a appeler Naruto_

_"Eh oui...pourquoi ?"_

_"Pour rien, tu es gay ?"_

_"EUH...Oui"_

_à cette réponse j'ai vus dans le visage de Sasuke de la joie. Il m'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. La première idée qui me traversa l'esprit était de le repousser mais le plaisir prit le dessus. Je passa mes mains dans son cou. Je sentis Sasuke me lever du sol et me porta dans une pièce qui était sa chambre, il me posa délicatement sur le lit et continua de m'embrasser. Il sépara nos lèvres le temps d'enlever nos habits. Nous étions nu comme le jour de notre naissance il passa ses doigts sur mes tétons et s'amusa avec. Je sentais une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller. Sasuke l'avait sentit aussi et s'amusa alors à descendre en léchant en même temps mon corp. Arrivé à la hauteur de mon entre jambe il commença des va et viens, qui bien sur me fit pousser des gémissement de plaisir. Mais je sentais la jouissance arriver._

_"Sa...Sasuke...je vais venir"_

_à cette simple phrase il arrêta ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement de mécontentement. Puis il suçota ses doigts pour après en introduire un en moi puis un deuxième puis un troisième._

_"Sa..sasuke"_

_"Naru...Naruto"_

_Il retire ses doigts et présente sa verge tendu de plaisir à l'entré de mon intimité et pénètre sans gêne._

_"AAAAH" criais-je_

_Il attendit quelques minutes avant que je lui donne le feu vert par un cou de bassin. Et il commença ses va et viens qui devenaient de plus en plus rapide_

_"Sa...Sasuke...Aaaah"_

_"Naru...Naruto"_

_Après un dernier va et viens moi et Sasuke éjaculions ensemble lui en moi et moi entre nous. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à mes cotés et m'entoura de ses bras et laissions morphée nous emporter._

**_Lendemain_**

_Je me lève Sasuke est toujours endormit alors je décide de me lever tout en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Je m'habille et sors de son bureau doucement et me dirige vers le réfectoire pour prendre mon déjeuner._

_La journée passe vite et arrive le soir je décide de passer voir Sasuke. Arriver devant sa porte j'entends des gémissements j'ouvre un peu la porte et tombe sur un spectacle des plus monstrueux Sasuke entrain de se faire prendre par NEJI!_

_Mon monde s'écroule je referme doucement la porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je me sens trahit tellement trahit. Je cours jusqu'au dortoir et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corp. J'ai décidé je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à personne plus jamais._

_**Après lendemain**_

_Tout le monde est présent pour l'annonce des personnes qui vont partir au front pour la guerre le Générale Tsunade s'avance._

_"Bien le bonjours à tous nous allons désigner les soldats qui auront l'honneur de défendre nos couleur, commençons _

_Shino Aburame_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Iruka Umino_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Konohamaru Sarutobi_

_Rock Lee_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Hanaba Hyuuga_

_Et enfin_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Tout ceux que j'ai cité aurons l'honneur de rejoindre les rangs pour la guerre._

_Tout le monde se lève et je me dirige vers le dortoir pour que je fasse mes bagages. J'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir je tourne la tête pour voir Neji appuyer sur celle-ci_

_"Tu es heureux d'aller à la guerre"_

_Je réponds avec autant de froideur possible_

_"Oui pourquoi sa te dérange"_

_"Non"_

_Je mets mon couvre chef met mes gants et prend ma valise._

_"Ah oui Neji je t'aies vu hier dans le bureau de capitaine c'est du joli"_

_"Quoi! tu nous as vu!"_

_"Oui vous faites un très beau couple"_

_Je quitte le dortoir mais avant de m'engager dans le couloir Neji me retient par le bras._

_"Attend c'est pas ce que tu crois"_

_"Désolé mais je crois que ce que je vois"_

_Je continue de marcher dans le couloir quand tout à coup je croise Sasuke, c'est mon jour de chance. Mais au contraire de m'arrêter pour le saluer je continue à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Et quitte ce lieu qui à été ma maison pendant près de 2 ans._

_**1 semaine plus tard**  
_

_Je suis au front là ou je risque de me faire tuer mais peut être que c'est bien de mourir après ce que j'ai vus non?_

_FIN!_

_Maintenant n'aller pas me dire que c'est trop court sinon je pète un câble _


	2. Petite question extrait de la suite

_**Bonjours à tous ou bonsoir cela dépend quand vous lisez ceci.**_

_**Bien j'ai une idée qui ma traverser l'esprit. Je voudrais écrire Relation Soldat et Capitaine 2.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Et bien si vous avez lu Relation Soldat et Capitaine(1) la fin j'ai été sadique oui j'avoue j'ai été SADIQUE!**_

_**Alors mes chers amis cela vous plairais une suite ?**_

_**C'est une simple question vous dîtes OUI ou NON**_

_**Voici un petit extrait de la fic !**_

_J'étais sur le champs de bataille autour de moi des cadavres ravageaient le sol que pouvais-je faire ?_

_C'est à se moment là que l'image de Sasuke et de Neji ensemble m'apparut, la haine me submergea._

_Je me saisis de mon arme et la pointa vers un soldat ennemis, maintenant il m'était facile de soulever des armes lourdes ma musculature c'était développer pour faire place à des muscles bien dessiner (non je ne suis pas perverse). Je mis mon arme contre mon épaule puis tira, le soldat ennemi était à taire maintenant et une marre de sang l'entourait mais mes sentiments avait disparut pour faire place à la haine et la vengeance et c'est sur le terrain de bataille que je pouvais l'exprimer mais un jour je devrais retourner là-bas dans ce lieux qui à été ma maison pendant 2 ans. _

_"Mais pourrais-je me venger c'est à vous de décider chers lecteurs"_

_**FIN!**_


End file.
